The Three Hunters
by KnightBlazer
Summary: Three hunters from Pioneer 2 set out on an adventure. What lies in wait for them?
1. The Prologue

The Three Hunters  
Chapter 1: The Prologue  
  
Our story begins in the world of Phantasy Star. Pioneer 1, a spaceship designed to seek out and inhabit a new planet suitable for human life, for their original planet is on the verge of destruction and is unsuitable for living any longer. Pioneer 1 did indeed successfully locate a satisfactory planet named Ragol, and set up there for Pioneer 2, the ship carrying most human life from the original planet, to land and live there.   
But something went terribly wrong. Upon contact with the Pioneer 1 establishment, an devastating explosion of tremendous power erupted, and no trace of life was found on the planet's surface. However as that may be, no signs of an explosion were found! No scorch marks from flames and the like. There was destruction of the Central Dome though. What had happened? Where are the inhabitants of Pioneer 1? What was the source of the explosion? Something very strange had happened on the planet of Ragol.  
This is where the Hunters come in. Young people, trained in different areas of combat, are sent to the surface of the planet to investigate the source of the disaster The are the Hunters, trained hunters skilled in melee, or close-range weaponry, the Rangers, skilled at long-range attacks with firearms, and the Forces, with the ability to use magic to it's full potential..   
This is where our heroes, and a heroine, come into the story. One Force, One Ranger, and One Hunter, will fight against all odds to find the source of the explosion, find any survivors, and help restore the planet to habitable conditions. What lies in wait for our unsuspecting young adventurers? Only time will tell... 


	2. The Meeting

The Three Hunters  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
The sun dawned over the horizon on the planet of Ragol, but where Rile lived, he could only see it from afar, in Pioneer 2, where he lives. That always seemed to depress him in the mornings. Being stranded on the ship except on special matters can do that to a person. He woke quietly and dressed for another day of work at the Hunter's Guild, a guild where hunters can take on jobs and help clients to complete missions or personal requests. He was quite good as his profession, A Hunter, as well as he didn't understand why Hunters were a class on their own, but they were all called Hunters when addressed as a group. He didn't stop to ponder this, because he didn't want to miss his chance to leave this isolated place, and spend time on Ragol, no matter how dangerous. At the end of the hallway in his house, he opened the door and walked through the passageway until he came to the Teleporter. Stepping inside and pushing in his destination on the pad, and braced as the light flowed over him and whisked him away to the Guild.  
Stepping into the guild at last, he approached the counter and pressed the small button on the counter, calling a woman to the desk.  
"Hello? How may I help you?", She asked in a cheery voice, smiling down at Rile, who didn't share her sunny mood.  
"Are there any propositions?", Rile asked in a cold voice, as usual. He had shut himself out from the other residents of Pioneer 2 after he had heard of the Pioneer 1 incident. Predictably, his parents had been among the crew of that vessel. Ever since, he had attended school for his education, and trained himself heavily so one day he could be appointed to a party and could head into the depths of Ragol for the explanation. What Rile didn't know is how close his desire really was to becoming a reality.  
"No, not yet, but I think there is something that I think you'd prefer to do... Isn't there something you really wanted to do-", However she was cut off abruptly by Rile.  
"Get to the point, I don't have all day!", Rile snapped at her. He did not like to be kept waiting, especially when they acted mysterious about it.  
"MY! Aren't we in a bad mood?! Alright, Alright, RILE, you and 2 others have, as of today, been appointed to a investigation team on Ragol. These are you're instructions.", The woman behind the counter explained, and then began to mess with a number of papers behind the desk, looking for a certain piece of paper. "Where is it.. hmm... Ah! Here it is!", She exclaimed, cleared her voice, and began. " 'I, The Principal of Pioneer 2, have appointed the very best of the three Hunter Classes to be assembled and assigned to use their skills to the maximum and locate the source and reason for Pioneer 1's disappearance and destruction. The three I am speaking off are 18-year-old Rile, Master Hunter, 18-year-old Larc, Master Ranger, and 17-year-old Daeline, Master Force. These three should learn to get along for they will be working together for quite a time. Good luck, and come back alive.'... And that's it." She completed and Rile looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"Why must I work with others?", Rile asked her, in an irritated manner. Suddenly from behind him, someone else spoke out.  
"And what's wrong with THAT? Got a problem admitting you need help? Think fast!", The voice said and suddenly, a photon bullet came soaring toward Rile. Drawing his saber, he deflected it with lightning reflexes.  
"Are you trying to KILL me?!", Rile exploded at the person. Looking him over, the person was seemingly strong, wearing black and white armor, and Brown spiked hair, and also from the Redria section just like Rile. Rile was wearing gray and red armor, and had neck-length dark-gray hair.  
"Not exactly. Just a test, understand? Calm down, have a sense of humor! The name is Larc. I'll be working with you from now on. Nice to meet you?", Larc asked cheerily, with a smile on his face. Rile was completely baffled by this man's casual, humorous attitude. He turned and stared at the woman again.  
"I'm WORKING with this Incompetent?! He finds opening fire on me in town HUMOROUS!", Rile yelled, looking back and forth between the guild woman and Larc. Larc however, did not seem pleased with Rile calling him incompetent.  
"Incompetent?! Hardly! If I had actually tried to kill you when I shot, you wouldn't be standing, being it's hard to stand with a bullet piercing you in the exact middle of your brain!", Larc yelled back at him. Yet another voice emitted from the doorway, sounding quite exhausted with their bickering.  
"Come now! You two are being SO childish! We're starting out tommorow, and you need to kill monsters, not each other!", The voice remarked to them. Both Larc and Rile turned to look at who was lecturing them. It was a short little girl, with a black and white dress, teal hair, and a funny little jester-like hat with silver orbs dangling from each side. " My name is Daeline, and I'm the "Master Force". Don't cross me, if you don't enjoy being burnt to a crisp, now let's get some rest so we can start out for real tomorrow!", She warned them and that pretty much put a stop to the fight... For now. Casting quick glares at each other as they walked out and back home, the Guild woman just stared in complete wonder at the very different three people. "Can we really trust them with this.. Ooh I hope we're not doomed...", She sighed and closed up the guild for the day, and to fix the smoldering hole Larc's bullet had made when Rile deflected it to the wall. 


	3. The Forest Journey

The Three Hunters  
Chapter 3: The Forest Journey  
  
The day had come at last. Standing side-by-side, Daeline, Larc, and Rile awaited the Principal's arrival to see them off.  
"Everyone's here then?", came the voice of the Principal from behind them. Everyone turned quickly to see him. "You understand this is a VERY important mission, correct?", The Principal asked the three.  
"Yes, Sir!", They announced in unison. The principal was amused by this.  
"And you know it will be difficult and very dangerous?", He asked them again.  
"Yes, Sir!", They repeated, Though under their breaths they muttered something else. "Tedious formalities...", Rile murmured, though Larc stared at him puzzled.  
"Difficult for them maybe...", Larc whispered to himself, unnoticeably pointed to the others, and Daeline was angered by their disrespect.  
"Shut up you two, and pay attention!", Daeline snapped at them, hitting each one in the side, being she conveniently stood in the middle of the two. The President watched all this and laughed.  
"Spirited young people. Well, I wish you all the best of luck. Good day then.", The president ended and walked away, his assistants following behind. Rile turned and left for the Teleporter.  
"Hey! Don't go running off alone, you're not invincible, you know.", Larc informed him sharply, then, following his lead, ran off to the Teleporter to wait. Rile stared at him and sighed. Daeline did not like this at all.  
"We're doomed if you two don't stop showing off and focus!", She said, irritated at them. Passing Rile, she went to the Teleporter to wait. Rile was quite confused. "I've never met anyone like them... Not sure I like it either.", Rile thought to himself and walked to the Teleporter, typing in the first stop on their mission, The Forest of Ragol. The light flowed over them, as it had done before, and not long after, they stood in the middle of a lush forest on the surface. They looked around them for a bit, until Larc spoke up.  
"Hey, wow, real air. How remarkable.", He said sarcastically, taking a deep breath. Rile looked at him.  
"What did you expect?", He asked Larc in a flat tone of voice. Larc stared back.  
"You have no sense of humor, do you?", He asked, then continued on without them. Daeline simply shook her head and walked away to survey the area, rather than scold them any more. It seemed futile to try.  
"We need to find a switch to open that gate, think you can manage without killing each other?", She asked tartly. They shrugged and went searching. "In case you didn't know, it has a symbol spinning inside and it's GLOWING BRIGHTLY! It's hard to miss.", She told them, and began to assist in the searching.  
"It's a straight path. The switch is next to the gate, now we don't have all day, let's go,", Rile told the others and walked to it. "I've been here before.", He informed them.  
"Uh, I was just about to suggest that.", Larc said, and examined the next area past the gate.  
"Sure... I guess everything isn't necessarily complicated...", Daeline guessed and led them on through. Everthing around was quiet.  
"Too quiet.", Rile said, and drew out his Saber,  
"We're in a forest, it usually is.", Larc told him, but nonetheless pulled his Rifle out waited.  
"Proceed, but quietly.", Daeline warned them and they went in. Once they stood in the center, shapes began to emerge from the ground. Daeline stepped back, leaning on her Rod, and waiting for the things to attack. Larc and Rile went off to the left and right to investigate. The figures stepped forward and roared, baring fangs and sharp claws.  
"Boomas!", Rile muttered, and charged in. The Boomas are bear-like in shape, with sharp teeth and claws as described before. Also, there is a horn on the end of their nose. Larc tried to yell at Rile but he was too late, so instead, he opened fire on the enemies. Rile ran past one and rammed his saber into the next one. The one he passed however, turned and prepared to slash Rile's back.  
"Watch out!", Daeline cried to him, but was puzzled when it hesitated, and fell where it stood. "What the?", She asked amazed and looked for the reason. Larc however laughed, and set his rifle in front of himself.  
"Pathetic!", Larc stated and laughed again. Rile wasn't pleased at all by this.  
"I had it under cover, Larc...", He told him angrily. Larc simply shrugged and turned to the last one. The booma looked around and seemed scared, but regained his confidence and charged. It didn't get far however, before a ball of flame soared forward, scorching the Booma, and it fell on it's side. Daeline said, "That my friends, was the power of Foie!", holding her Rod in front of herself.  
"Showoff.", Larc said, and left through the gate, followed by Daeline, then Rile. Daeline checked a small rader and smiled.  
"One room away. That one... But it's locked. It will take way too long to go around...", She said, saddening her mood. Larc smiled and walked up to it.  
"Let me. Stand back.", He said and began to work on the gate. Finally, he took a few steps back, and the gate opened. "Hahaha. I've got the knack.", He said, and motioned them on through. The stared at him, but followed him through. There, on the other side of the room, stood the red portal that would take them to the central dome.  
"Finally!", Daeline said happily now, and ran toward it but in a flash, a figure stood before her. It was wolfish in nature, but looked different than the usual earth wolf. Metallic-looking but not, and much, much larger than the average wolves. It bared it's fangs and attempted to bite Daeline. She stepped back in time however, so it missed it's lunge. She stared for a second as it went into attack stance again, before she ran behind Larc and Rile.  
"That's no ordinary Savage Wolf. That's a Barbarous Wolf. We should defeat it before it-", But he was cut off as the Barbarous Wolf let out a thundering howl, and they turned slowly to meet 3 Savage Wolfs preparing to attack, so they stepped back, but jumped, as they ran into 3 more wolves. Then another three came in on both sides, and they found themselves trapped and surrounded by 9 Savage wolves and one Barbarous. They began their onslaught against them, but when one was defeated, the leader howled and summoned another. Irritated, Daeline grew very angry.  
"Grr... Gifoie!", She shouted, and circles of flames began to emerge, scorching the circle of Savage Wolves. Seizing this chance, Larc took his aim, and with supreme accuracy, slayed the leader Barbarous Wolf. The Savage Wolves were discouraged by this, and instead of staying, they fled.  
"Cowards!", Larc yelled to them, and laughed at them.  
"Poor things.", Daeline said, mournfully. Rile just shrugged and went to the portal to wait.  
"Not even a "Thank You."...", Larc said sarcastically, and went to the Portal.  
"Well, Next stop, the Central Dome.", Daeline said, and joined Rile and Larc in the Portal. 


	4. The Central Dome

The Three Hunters  
Chapter 4: The Central Dome  
  
The bright light flowed over and disappeared as it always had, however, when it finally dissipated, they were not greeted by light as they had before. It was dark and damp in this part of the Forest, and to make it worse, it was raining.  
"Ugh... Why rain...?", Daeline moaned, attempting to brush the rain off her dress, even though she knew it was futile. Rile stepped out of the Teleporter and examined the area around them. To the right of them, was a stream, and past that was more land. To the left was mountainside up until an opening which led out past it.  
"No bridges. Let's take the left route.", Rile said, and did just that, stopping however to wait for the others. Larc looked around for another way but it seemed that was the only way. He sighed and followed Rile. Daeline didn't like it much, but there wasn't any other choice in the matter. Stepping out into the rain, she hurried along to catch up with the others. Looking past the gate, they saw another group of Boomas, seemingly waiting for them. Passing through the gate, they slowly advanced to the Boomas. Once close enough to attack, but not to be seen, Larc started the fight by firing on the lead Booma. They could see the true numbers now. 3 Boomas, and a Gobooma, which is yellowish in color, rather than brown like a normal Booma. Also, their heads are more pointed at the top, than the Boomas which are flat on the top of their heads.   
"That one's different. The one in back.", Daeline said, pointing to the Gobooma.  
"Gobooma. More advanced, more powerful than a Booma.", Rile explained, drawing his saber. Larc took aim again, and Daeline pointed to the nearest Booma to her, and began to chant words quietly. Rile moved forward to attack the remaining Booma. Once they were all set, they attacked. Once he had a good shot, Larc fired on the Booma, who stopped for a second, then fell. Daeling finished her chanting, and from the sky, a lightning bolt fell upon the Booma she had aimed for, and singed it rather well. It toppled over backward, smoke rising from it. Larc turned and stared at her.  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? What was that spell, may I ask?", Larc asked sarcastically.  
"That was Zonde. You don't know anything about Magic, do you?", She teased, laughing at him. He just stared at her for a second, shook his head, and walked away. Rile, over by the Booma he was attacking, parried three or four blows made by the Booma, then slashed it horizontally, then vertically, then simply running his saber into the point where his slashes intersected. He thought it a little over-done, being that he could have done the last move first and saved himself some trouble. Last left was the Gobooma, who didn't like his situation at all, so it took a chance, and went for the only person near-by, which was, as it had been before, Rile. The situation seemed familiar to Larc, so he aimed again, and fired. This time however, it did not slay it. The Gobooma stopped his slash and leaned forward in pain, hesitating to move. Daeline began to cast a spell, and Rile prepared the last blow. Smiling, Larc watched to see if Daeline would do something new. Once done, Daeline sent a line of ice speeding toward the Gobooma, but it was aimed at the wrong angle. It was heading just to the side of the Gobooma. She frowned at this.  
"That's not supposed to miss...", She said puzzled, watched the ice speed closer. Rile saw the ice, and decided to "assist" the Gobooma into the area of effect. He spun the saber in hand, and using the end of the Saber, sent the Gobooma stumbling backward into the way. It hit him where he stood and he froze up in a crystal of ice. Rile hit the ice with his saber, and it toppled over, shattering. He smiled, but in the opposite direction, so that Larc and Daeline wouldn't see. Daeline looked at the ice-cold Gobooma for a second, and smiled.  
"Haha.", She said, mocking it. Larc put his rifle up on his shoulder, and progressed on, not bothering to ask anything. Daeline hurried along, explaining the new spell along the way.  
"That was Barta, if you didn't know. An ice spell, obviously.", She explained, walking along with them in the rain-drenched grass. Larc gasped at something however, as they past by an open gate in the hillside.  
"What? What is it?", Rile asked, and looked in the direction Larc was staring at in disbelief. That's when he saw it. Looming in the darkness, was a very tall Pillar, with a Red circle in the bottom center, and symbols carved all about it.  
"Oh, that must be the Pillar. It was said to be erected when Pioneer 1 colonized the area. But it looks so old, It can't be made then. Remarkable...", She said questioningly. They stared at the object for a while, then finally Rile spoke up.  
"No time for sightseeing. We should move on.", He said to the others, and motioned them to follow. They did as told, but all of them were still quite mystified by the ominous Pillar. Moving through another gate and supposedly farther into the Forest, they were met by a dead end, and a Stone wall.  
"That's it!", Larc said, running up and feeling along the stone wall. "This is the Central Dome that we were sent to investigate! How are we going to get up there?", He asked, still searching for a way up.  
"A warp. We need to find one that leads to the Central Dome outer area. Then we can further our investigation.", Rile stated, and pointed to a very dim, green spot, barely visible from their current position. "That's where we need to be. Unless Larc has some way of getting us up. He seems proficient with machinery.", Rile said, turning to Larc. Larc looked at Rile and Daeline, who were staring at him.  
"Well, a compliment from Rile. How remarkable. He's right anyway, but there's no way we're getting up there from here. We need to find the corresponding warp. Mind if I lead?", Larc asked the two. Rile and Daeline looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Go ahead.", Rile answered, motioning to the gate. Larc nodded his head, and went on through.  
"Wow, no insults. We're making progress.", Daeline said proudly, and followed the other two out the gate and farther into the forest, through the gate on the other side of the one they entered by. Examining the area, Larc headed over to a console on the other side of a river.  
"If I can get to that, I can get some information on the area and wildlife. Maybe even some data on Pioneer 1 if we're lucky! Let's find the bridge switch!", Larc said excitedly and began to search. Rile walked along the metal pipe set in the ground, and found an odd looking red lighted switch. Touching it lightly, it turned blue and the ground began to shake. Larc looked down into the water, and suddenly the bridge lifted up and out of the water. Stepping across, he glared at Rile.  
"Could have told me before you did that. Let me get started on this.", He said, and began to concentrate on the computer. The others joined him and watched as the computer flickered and filled with errors.  
"Accursed thing is broken!", Larc said frustrated, smashing his fist on the screen. Daeline sighed and set her open palm in front of her. Chanting quickly, she sent a lightning bolt at the console. Jumping Back, Larc glared at Daeline, as the Computer loaded up with information.  
"Well then. I know now where the warp is, and the exact temperature at 1:00 5 years ago at this exact spot... Let's move on, shall we?", Larc said annoyed, as he watched a spinning 3-D Booma picture. Sighing, he shut it down and moved on, leading them to the Warp. They didn't get past the bridge however, until out of the sky, flew, rather actually fell, a number of yellow chicken-like birds. The little birds squawked and began to wobble over to the party. They stared in disbelief at these little birds advancing on them.   
"What the...?", Rile gawked, staring at these awkward little things.  
"Aww...! They're so cute!", Daeline exclaimed, clapping her hands and looking at them.  
"That's... really weird...", Larc stuttered, watched them wobble along. The nearest one to them, pecked Larc in the leg.  
"Agh, that hurts...", Larc winced as the Rag Rappy, the small birds that were attacking them, began to peck harshly at them.  
"Let my guard down...", Rile said angrily, and attacked the nearest Rappy, knocking it into the water, squawking. Larc, hitting them with his Rifle, knocked another into the water.  
"Please try not to kill them..!", Daeline whimpered, and sent a fire ball at one, burning it a bit. It lay still for a moment, then, when they weren't looking, got up and ran as fast as it's little legs could carry it. She smiled at the Rappys. Larc fired at one, but it fell and repeated the first's playing-dead act. He smiled too at the awkward little birds. Rile hit one with the metal end of his saber, and this one did as the first. The remaining Rappys squawked once, then bolted.  
"That was quicker than last time...", Larc noted, watching the Rappys run from the room. They all shrugged, and left for the warp in the next room. Passing the gate and stepping into the green light, they all stepped in, and let the light wash over them. Quicker than last time, they appeared in the spot where they had seen the green light last time, this time however, they saw the place where they stood before. Quieted by the destruction of the Central Dome, they walked silently to the entrance. They found however, that the entrance was completely destroyed, and they could not enter.  
"We HAVE to get in! Is there another way?", Larc asked, hitting the wreckage, and looking around.  
"I'm not sure... Maybe a warp into the inside? Maybe..?", Daeline said, staying still and looking about her.  
"Probably. Let's look around.", Rile suggested, and went off past the Dome Entrance. They followed closely up until a great discovery. Standing at the edge of the Dome side, was a very large Teleporter.  
"That's it, That must be the way in!", Larc said proudly, but kept his distance still. Rile began to walk closer to it, but there was one last guard into the depths of the dome.   
"Rile, Watch out!", Daeline yelled to him, but she was too late. From out of somewhere, a massive ape-like being fell upon Rile. Landing directly in front of him, the thing swung a powerful arm, sending Rile flying against the wall. Groaning, he struggled to his feet, and back over to the others. The thing pounded on it's chest and roared thunderously. Larc gasped at the massive thing, and turned to the others.  
"That's a Hildebear!! It's immensely powerful, has strong skin, and to make it all worse, it can spit fire! Be cautious!", Larc warned them, then, Rifle in hand, he began to riddle the beast with photon bullets. Following his lead, Daeline fired lightning bolts from the sky as much as she could without exhausting herself completely. Rile took caution in his attacks. Slashing down the Hildebear's stomach, he dodged the beasts strong arm, then cut a gash in the monster's side. The Hildebear was outnumbered yes, but he still had firebreath, which took them by surprise, even if they had been warned. When he took his eye off the thing to take aim on it, Larc put his guard down. The beast brought in power, then sent a ball of fire at Larc. Larc stumbled back in pain, and Daeline immediately began to chant before the fire had hit. Turning in distress to his ally, Rile stared at Larc. He turned to Daeline to see if she could do something.  
"I'm on it, Resta!", She told Rile, then a wave of blue light circulated from her, healing the injuries from her allies. Larc coughed once, then got to his feet, brushing soot and ash off his armor. He took up his rifle again and took very careful aim.  
"Rile, Distract him, but keep him still...", Larc told Rile seriously. Rile nodded and followed the directions. Jumping to each side of the Hildebear, he slashed slowly, angering, but keeping the beast in place. Then, in mid-swing, Larc fired a direct shot, into very vital organs of the Hildebear. It stooped low, then groaning, he fell where it stood. Larc laughed and blew the smoke from his gun. Rile looked at the Hildebear's body, then turned to Larc, applauding lightly.  
"Well, if you two are done gloating over your kill, we need to get inside the Central Dome, being that is our mission, not slaughtering the planet's population...", Daeline informed them sharply, then went to stand in the middle of the large Teleporter. Following behind, Larc and Rile stood near to her, then, as before, the light filled their view completely.  
What awaits our heroes in the darkness of the Central Dome? 


End file.
